


The Geek with the Dragon Tattoo

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Dragons, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Very few people know what's under Rodney's blue science shirt, souvenir of a troubled youth. John knows: it drives him crazy. (a little NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek with the Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Created for sga_saturday's week #35 prompt: dragon.  
> Medium: blended digital artworks.

 There are two pics - Rodney at the time he got the tattoo, and Rodney present day, on Atlantis. Click through for both of them. 

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0014kx74)

and in case you're curious, here's [both pics together](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0014rfh1)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0014rfh1)  
  


 


End file.
